1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a swivel clip including a base member with an integrally molded swivel member. Windows are configured in the swivel clip to provide internal gates to fill both members during the molding process. The internal gates are broken prior to use to allow the swivel member to rotate with respect to the base member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, swivel clips are frequently molded as two separate pieces which are snapped together after molding. The snap fits typically require a high insertion force to maintain a marginally acceptable retention force. Similarly, clips are sometimes molded as a single piece with snap detent mechanism to engage an aperture in the structure (for example, architectural or automotive structures), but this does not provide an adequate swivel mechanism for some applications, such as tube routing with a variation in the angle of the tubes. Likewise, this does not provide a high retention force, or at a minimum, provides a retention force which is related to the force required for installation of the clip.
Examples of prior art in this field include U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,688 to Itoh et al. entitled "Cable Clamp"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,523 to Daigle et al. entitled "Suspendable Conduit Bracket Lock System"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,750 to Ward entitled "Wiring Harness Clip"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,837 to Rubinstein entitled "Plastic Swivel Connector and Mold Therefor"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,243 to Kraus et al. entitled "Plastic Holding Device with Noise Dampening"; and United Kingdom Patent Application GB 2,218,462A entitled "Cable Retaining Device".